Dirty Deeds
by Christina89
Summary: The title says it all


**Well there's real explanation as to why it's like a year since I've written a story. All I really say is that school was stressing me out big time, but it's over now and I want to get back into the writing game. So here's my latest. Read, Enjoy, and Review **

**P.S. Much thanks to all those who have recently altered or listed me as one of their favorite authors **

**P.S. 2: Same drill as with the last story, the world's sexiest wrestler is none other than Randy…and OC well just put herselves in her place**

**Dirty Deeds**

It's Valentine's Day and we were riding up the state coast on Randy's motorcycle. At first, I was scared shitless because I'd never been on back of one these things, but having my arms tied around a God-like body made all my fear disappear. After what seemed like an eternity we finally made to our destination…a secluded couples retreat.

One of the female staff spotted us immediately and showed us to our suite. It was her typical romantic style room, brightly lit candles, French style furniture, fireplace, and my favorite…a large sex mirror right above the bed. I began to lick my lips at the thought of watching myself scream Randy's name is ecstasy as he fucked me all night. There will plenty of time for that later though.

I looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain, so walked over to the French doors and opened them, allowing the soft cool breeze to enter the room. Randy stepped onto the balcony first, but not before I manage to grab his member and squeeze it gently. He said nothing. Instead he gave me a look of seduction that said it all. Tonight…my ass is going to get turned inside and out. I feel cum running down my thighs as we speak. I don't understand how one man's look can make a woman feel so much so suddenly, but I guess I should consider myself lucky. I have every woman's dream standing right in front of me.

After we both walked onto the balcony, we were met by a bottle of Moet and several chocolate covered strawberries. We sat listening to the raindrops hit the pavement as we fed each other the sweet red fruit. Randy wanted to talk about the drive up, but I put my finger to his mouth and let him know that now is not the time.

My lips meet his in a soft, but sensual and searing kiss. Not too long into the make-out session, our tongues begin to fight for dominance…with Randy winning as always. Neglecting the romantic scene that the hotel staff worked so hard to put together for us, we opt to return to the room. I ran my fingers across his cheek, taking one of his free hands to suck on his fingers….deep throating each as I go along. Randy picks me up allowing my long legs to be wrapped around his gorgeous waist. He pins up against the nearest wall, kissing me with more passion than ever before. I caress the small hairs along the back his neck, nearly driving him mental.

The black skintight dress I wore previously, along with Randy's white tee and black trousers become damp after being hit by the rain coming through the open balcony doors. He can see my hard nipples protruding through my wet dress, so he pulls down each strap and begins suck on my left nipple while stroking the other with the base of his thumb. Randy then begins to grind his hips in between my legs so I can feel his hardening dick apply pressure to my wet pussy. To make it a bit more interesting I start of gyrate my hips on top of his dick through his pants.

Much to my dismay, he puts me down gently and turns me around to face the wall. Then reaches around and grabs my breasts, pinching my nipples making me moan loudly. I turn my head to his tongue. We continue to kiss as his right hand reaches down between my thighs and begins to finger my pussy. I hold one of my hands over my shoulder and grab the back of his neck, pulling his mouth close to my own as I continue to grind my most intimate area onto his fingers. He now has three of them inside of me.

Randy pulls away from me, forcing a pout onto my beautiful features. To compensate he kneels, pushes the bottom of my dress over my hips to my waist and then rips off my lacey blue thong. Grabbing my ass cheeks firmly, he pushes me up a bit causing my legs to land around his neck. And that's when I nearly lost it. He buried his face in between my legs forcing me to arch my back in pleasure. He sucks on my clit fiercely, occasionally sticking his tongue as far into me as possible. I begin to scream his name uncontrollably as I fall into a fit of ecstasy. After working his magic on my pussy, he stops to devour my juices saying "Ummmm" as he swallows.

After a little more fingering, Randy stands up, turns me around, and ushers me over to the bed, laying me down ever so softly. I watch as the lightning from the storm tracks all the high round parts of his body. I cannot ever remember feeling more desire than at this moment. I lean toward him and gently feel his lips touch mine. Oh, good they feel. I could never dream of a more sensual moment.

With fire in my soul, I seemingly lick the taste of sweetness from his lips as our kiss begins. Deeper and deeper, I draw into he as I continue to lick the sweetness from her lips. I begin to softly suckle on his bottom lip for the life-giving energy of his soul. My desire grows even more intense as his hand caresses my lower back, just above my ass.

Randy kneels over me on the bed and slowly takes his shirt off, letting it fall silently to the floor. He reaches through the darkness to feel the smooth surface of my skin. Gently, he massages my shoulders as he lowers my dress completely. Soon my exposed, hardened nipples and firm breasts fill his eyes.

I pull my arms from the straps and knowingly touching him where he needed to be touched the most, caressing his dick through the pants he was oddly enough are still wearing.

I kiss him again with a passion full of fire. He cannot hold himself back any longer as he grabs my breasts and massages my tender nipples under his thumbs. How soft they feel under his touch. With each stroke, I can feel my desire rising. He reaches with an open mouth to take my breast in. He licks the tip of my left nipple just to taste the sweetness of me. Slowly, he closes his lips to encompass my sweet pearl. Randy sucks for moments that seem to last an eternity. Then bites gently into my tender fruit, pulling a little more with each increasing bite.

He stops for a moment, lifting his thick lips from my nipple. He watches as my nipple shivers in the air. He blows a gentle puff of air to dry the moisture from me and watches as my hardened nipple grows even more impressive.

He licks a soft trail down to my belly button, kissing my skin gently with each pause. He pulls the rest of my dress off to reveal all of my smooth, flawless body.

He takes my right foot into his hand and begins to suckle on my pretty, polished toes as I take the toes on my left foot and caress his dick with them. I cannot control my desire any longer. I sit up on the edge of the bed where he is standing, anxiously undoing his belt buckle, and unzipping his pants. Randy helps me slide the pants and satin boxer shorts completely off and kicks them aside.

I take in his beautiful, scrumptious-looking dick with my eyes. Biting on my bottom lip in anticipation of the tremendous amount of delight it will bring me. Gently, I take it into my hands and massage it up and down the shaft with one hand and caress his balls lightly with the other.

I want so badly to partake of his splendid nectar. I take the tip of my tongue and lick the head of his dick straight down the middle, immediately tasting the delicious precum. I want some more, lots more, so I take the head of Randy's dick into my mouth and suckle on it, contracting my cheek muscles in and out as I attempt to draw every single drop of precum that exists onto my awaiting taste buds.

The intensity grows as he begins to feed me his dick, gliding it more and more of it into my mouth each time. I moan with delight as his dick fills my throat. My own saliva begins to trickle out the sides of my mouth onto my erect nipples. I arch my neck so that I can deep throat his entire dick. I can feel the head of it hitting up against my tonsils while his balls slam up against my chin. It tastes so delicious, it's almost scary. I never knew a man's dick could be so delectable.

We are lost in time as he stood there feeding me his dick for moments on end. Even though I begin to gag on it at times, I gladly continue to suckle on it without hesitation. He tells me he doesn't want to cum yet and he glides it slowly out of my mouth. I still want some of it so I lick around the shaft with the tip of my tongue in long, circular strokes. Then I go underneath his dick and tickle his balls with the tip of my tongue. He moans a little and runs his fingers through my hair while I take his ball sack gently into my mouth and bounce it around on my tongue. I am like a kid in a candy store wanting to taste a little of everything.

I start to flicker my tongue at his belly button as he stands in front of me. I move my tongue up the center of his stomach as I get on my knees on the bed so that I can bite gently on his nipples. Then, he lifts my chin up so I am looking deeply into his soft, blue bedroom eyes and he begins to tongue kiss me with an intensity I have never known. My pussy is so wet! I can feel drops of my own juice running down the center of my thighs as the rain continues outside and the cool breeze invades our private haven through the open patio doors.

He takes me by the hand and leads me over to the table with the linen cloth where we had shared our romantic dessert. He tells me to lie down on the table as he sits in a chair directly in between my legs. I oblige and he anxiously begins to suck on my throbbing clit again. It is covered with my juices by this point. He holds my thighs open with his hands and uses his fingers to hold the lips of my pussy open so that he can partake of my sweet pearl. I moan as I lose control of my body, surrendering myself to him completely. I feel his tongue direct its way into my throbbing pussy walls. He sticks a finger into my ass and begins to finger fuck it while he tongue fuck my pussy. I grind my pussy up into her face and begin to cum. I can feel his sucking all of it out of my pussy. After a few more moments of concentrating solely on my pussy, I can feel him lapping up all the juices that have trickled down my thighs earlier as if to make sure he let not one drop of my sweetness go to waste.

He stands up between my legs and asks me if I am ready to feel him inside of me. I tell him I want nothing more than for him to fuck me right then and there. He sticks the fingers of one hand into my mouth. I begin to suck on them as his other hand is still busy fingering my ass. As I lay there looking up at him, suck-ling on her fingertips, I see he lean forward and feel the head of his dick opening my pussy. He glides it in and I arch my back, pushing my pussy further onto the edge of the table and onto his dick. He glides his dick in and out of my hot, contracting pussy, making me take a little more of it each time it invades my sugar walls. Our moans are in unison now as we both take pleasure in our bodies melting together.

He fucks me harder and harder until I can feel his balls slamming up against my ass. I can feel myself climax again and I let out a low scream. I caress my nipples with one hand and grab he by the back of his neck with the other, making he bring his dick deeper into me.

He lifts me up gently, with his dick still buried deep inside me, and carries me back over to the bed. He presses my legs over my shoulders, using his chest to hold them in place, and begins to fuck me with no mercy. I cannot take it. I grab onto the headboard trying to pull away as he pounds his dick deeper and deeper into me. I can feel the head of his dick inside my stomach. It is a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure, but I want it all. I want his to tear my pussy up, fuck me like I have never imagined, so I take it and I cum over and over again. Orgasm on top of orgasm.

Time loses all meaning. We continue to fuck for what seems like hours on end. Long after the rain has stopped, Randy is still fucking me. I bury my head sideways into a pillow while he holds onto my ass cheeks, one in each hand, and pump his dick in and out of my pussy from behind. As cum trickles down the inside of my thighs onto the sheets below, I silently hope to myself that it never ends.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I got really inspired after thinking about a crush of mine today. I guess if I can churn out something like this, then I'm crushing pretty damn hard, lol. Again let me know me what you think about this story by simply hitting to the pretty blue review button at the bottom All reviews..good and bad are all welcomed.**


End file.
